Apologize
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been divorced for years, what will happen when they are placed on the same team for a mission?
1. Attraction

Sakura slammed her backpack onto the table of her apartment. It got harder for her to see Sasuke everyday and keep walking away, now Tsunade wanted her on the same team as her ex-husband and what was worse, she expected them to act like a couple for the duration as cover. Sakura went into her closet and took out a box of her memories, she opened the box and flipped through the pictures of when she and Sasuke were happy and married. "That was before the harshness of reality set in" she muttered and closed the box and shoved it into her closet again.

She sighed and with a glance at the clock she realized it was time to meet Sasuke in the arena for their training, She changed swiftly and left after locking up. She reached the arena only to find Sasuke had not arrived, so she took the time to stretch properly as her warm ups. She lifted a leg and set her ankle on the side bar before leaning on the lifted leg. Her eyes lifted and were met with onyx eyes, Sasuke watched her in silence. Sakura merely lifted her body and removed her leg from the bar before repeating the same to her other leg. After stretching that one, she left her leg on the bar and facing him, lowered herself all the way down her leg that was on the floor.

Lifting her head, her gaze met Sasuke's darkened ones, Sakura lifted herself up and removed her top, leaving herself in just a tank top and shorts as she jogged around the arena for her next warm up. Sasuke's gaze followed her every step, wondering how he could ever have let her go. Sasuke decided to not warm up and as he turned to practice against a clone, his ankle twisted having been distracted by Sakura's toned thighs running by him. Sakura had seen him collapse onto his back and ran over to him.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" She asked while running her hands over his body checking for injuries. Sasuke knew the real reason, he was well aware she knew his ankle was injured, not his chest. Sasuke had spent years trying to get over her leaving and never did. He lifted her gaze to meet his own and gently laid his lips on hers. Sasuke pulled her closer as Sakura lost herself momentarily.

"No Sasuke, we can't do this. This whole thing with us is just one big mess up. It didn't work out once, it will mess up again" she said as she started to pull away. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Not if we don't allow it Sakura. We were so in love once, I can be the man you fell in love with once, and I know you are still the woman I fell in love with and married. Underneath that cool outside shell, lies a passionate woman that longs for freedom. You and I are two sides to the same coin Sakura, I can't live without you and you can't survive without me. Face it, we miss each other too mch to survive this mission." Sakura looked away in thought.

Sakura stood and with a flick of her wrist, she healed his ankle. "Come on, it is obvious we need to work this out." She stated and lead him to her apartment. Sasuke frowned, how could he have left her to live in a place like this? Upon entering her room, he was greeted with the scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine. When she turned to talk, she found herself pinned beneath his body as his lips hungrily devoured hers. Sakura gave in, she had gone without his touch for too long and she missed him.

She slid her arms around him as he pressed his hips down between her thighs, rocking his hips gently. Sakura moaned softly as her hands fought to remove his shirt, upon ripping it off, her hands clawed along his flesh, marking him as hers. Sasuke ripped her shorts off as her panties followed and within moments, somehow he was inside her.

Sakura whimpered as he moved harder, his teeth leaving marks of his own on her neck, he slid one hand down her arm to interlock with hers. He did the same with his other hand as he moved behind her and sheathed himself within her again, Sakura moaned as her grip on his hand tightened.

Sasuke nipped her neck in the same spot he always marked her as she leaned her head back into him, he released one hand to grasp her waist tightly to mold her hips to his as he moved within her so gently. Sakura whimpered as her release slammed into her, leaving her gripping the sheet hard to muffle her voice. Sasuke's own gasp preceded his own release as he spent himself within Sakura's body.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his warm body. "Mine Sakura, you have always been mine, that will never change" she turned to meet his gaze and kissed him gently.

"As you have always been mine Sasuke. I guess even years can't change that" she whispered before sleep overtook them.

A/N: Will make next chapter longer if I have the time to work on it.


	2. Obstacles

Sakura started collecting her items needed for the mission. She was at a loss as to how to handle it. Sasuke and herself were to travel to the village hidden in mist and pose as a married couple. 'How can we act as a married couple when we failed as a normal couple?' she thought to herself. The passion was never an issue between her and Sasuke, it was the communication.

Sasuke was never around due to his high demanding job as Anbu leader. Sakura had a job to do just like he did. She worked nights, he worked days, so that left them exactly where they were now, single. Sakura loved Sasuke, and still does, she just can't be with someone she never sees. Sasuke stopped by and knocked on the door before entering, he watched her in her room spacing out before knocking on her bedroom door.

Sakura glanced over and smiled slightly before looking away. "Good morning Sasuke, I am ready for the mission." She said before swinging the pack over her shoulder and heading out. She locked her door behind her and the two left for the village gates.

"Sakura, why did you leave? I came home to talk to you and found your stuff gone." Sasuke asked as he took her hand to prevent her from walking and he pulled her into the cover of the trees. He sat down on an uprooted part of the tree and pulled her onto his lap.

"Sasuke…..you told me that you needed me then went and cut me down. You said you were always sorry and yet you never thought I would turn around and say it was too late to apologize." She said as she moved to stand up, only to have him grasp her waist, holding her still.

"I loved you with a fire red, now it is turning blue, you said sorry as if you were an angel that I thought you were its heaven. I am just exhausted of trying to maintain a relationship with you when there is no room for it" Sakura said.

"There is no compliance, you are bound to suffocate. I can't live up to your rules and be myself." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke picked her up and set her on the grass gently as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Sakura shifted her arms as her hands pulled him closer to her, muffling her moans into his kiss.

Sasuke slid his hands up her shirt and along her side as he slid his tongue past her lips to press against hers softly. He slid his hand along her thigh as he parted her legs to slide between them easily. He ground his hips against her, swallowing her whimpers for more. She pushed him backwards and slid from beneath him.

"We can't do this Sasuke. I'm sorry, I just got lost in the moment, but it can't happen anymore. It would only be too confusing." Sakura said as she stood up and after brushing herself off, she grabbed her things and continued on. Sasuke grabbed his things and went after her.

"Sakura, what are you talking about, confusing for who?" he said as his eyes narrowed, she knew something and wasn't saying. Sakura played with her necklace that she kept an image of Itasuke. Her son could never know about his father and Sasuke could never know about Itasuke.

She stopped at the next village's inn and met with Kakashi and Anko who delivered orders they were to return back to Konoha. Sakura handed over the scroll with the mission on it to Kakashi and left to return to Konoha. She arrived back and headed for the Hokage tower to see her son.

Sakura entered Naruto's office and was jumped on by Itasuke. "Hello my baby." She said and hugged him tightly. Sakura saw Naruto's face and knew that Sasuke knew her secret. Itasuke looked beyond his mother with eyes widened.

"Mom….who is he?" Itasuke asked as he glared at Sasuke with the typical Uchiha glare. Sakura knew there was no way around it now. She had to tell the secret. She took Itasuke's hand and pulled him to the chair in the office.

"Itasuke….This is Sasuke, Your Father. I didn't tell you about him for obvious reasons but I know no wthat was a mistake" She said as she met his eyes before meeting Sasuke's. Itasuke was picked up by Naruto as he mentioned they were going to let the two talk.

Once the door closed behind Naruto and Itasuke, Sasuke looked at sakura. "So, I'm a father and you didn't let me know about it? How long were you going to keep it from me?" He asked as he gripped her arm only to be met with her anger as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Don't touch me, you lost the right to know when you chose your beloved vengeance over anything I could have given you. So don't act all caring now because it's truly beneath you." She said as she walked over to the window to watch Naruto and Itasuke playing with Kiba and Akamaru. "He is loved Sasuke, he will never feel the need for vengeance nor will I allow you to destroy him with your need for revenge."

"Sakura, I did it for us. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would make it harder for me to go. Orochimaru would have come after Itasuke and you would only have been an obstacle in his way to be eliminated. When I came back after that first time, you were the best Medic shinobi to ever grace Konoha since Tsunade. I became Anbu Captain, I guess we were trying to make something work when it was impossible." He said as he sat on the corner of Naruto's desk.

"Don't tell me that, you did it because you felt you needed to. I tried to stop you, Naruto tried, Even Kakashi tried. You refused to listen because you were so absorbed in your own thirst for power, I warned you what that mark could do. I should know, I have one, and what is worse, he used it on his own "daughter" if that's what I can even be called." She said.

It was common knowledge in all of Konoha that Sakura was born to Orochimaru. No one knew her mother, many speculated it was Tsunade as she had a lot of similarities but it was never proven. Sakura's birth name was Sakuya of the Sound. Her history was as violent as Gaara's making her twice as deadly as himself and Sasuke knew it.

"I could kill you in a hundred different ways without even moving from my spot right now and you would never see it coming. What makes you think I couldn't protect Itasuke?" She asked as she turned to look at him. Sasuke met her gaze with his own and walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"Sakura, I want to try to be a family. I'm sorry for everything and I promise to be a better father to Itasuke even if it means I can no longer be with you." Sakura leaned back into his embrace as she sighed. Sasuke grinned, "So am I forgiven?"

Sakura laughed. "Not quite yet. You, me and a date and we will see how the evening goes. If it goes well maybe I will consider letting you be a part of our family." She walked out of the office leaving Sasuke confused as to what to do.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE. WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE HOW SASUKE'S BEHAVIOR IS.


	3. The Rewards Of A Successful Date

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door several hours later and was instantly drawn to Sakura's style of dress. She had a beautiful red dress on with an off the shoulder style and the front of her dress glittered as she walked. Sasuke had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Sakura smiled as he took her hand and walked with her to the food place. He pulled the chair out for her and waited as she sat. He took his seat opposite of her and waited as she looked over the menu. After ordering, she pulled a box out and set it on the table, after pushing his hand aside, she laughed. "We will see how the night goes."

After their food arrived, Sakura found that her ease with Sasuke's presence grew the longer she remained in his company. They spoke about everything involving Itasuke and what Sasuke had been doing while away from Konoha. Sakura laughed as he told her about how he fell so hard for her he had messed up and had fallen in the water while training with Kakashi and he had seaweed sticking in his hair.

Sakura waited till his gaze shifted elsewhere before sliding the box over. Sasuke's eyes instantly fell on it, he met her eyes and smiled. "I get to open it now?" Sakura smiled and nodded for him to open the box. After he had opened it, he didn't know what to say, inside the box was the spare key to their shared apartment. "I can come home?" He asked.

"Yes Sasuke, you can come back with Itasuke and I. Our apartment is almost the size of the Uchiha manor you grew up in and we have to wait till it is repaired." She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her gently. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back, melting into the kiss.

They quickly finished their dinner and after he had paid for it, they started back home. "Where is Itasukle anyway?" Sasuke asked. Sakura explained how Naruto and Hiinata had chosen to babysit him while she went on their date together. Sasuke unlocked the door and let her walk in first, the moment the door was shut Sakura found her lips captured by Sasuke's.

Sakura had gone too long without his familiar touch and decided to give in, even if nothing came of it. Sasuke slid his hands down her body and slowly pulled her dress upwards until it was bunched up at her waist. He swallowed her moan as he slid his hand inside her panties to glide along her wet heat.

Sakura pulled away long enough to pull her panties off and toss them aside before tackling his pants to pull them down along with his boxers. Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her up to lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering as he filled her completely. Sasuke pressed her against the door as he dropped his hips slightly only to lift them, plunging himself deeper into her.

Sakura dragged her nails along his arms as she moved her hips against his faster. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as he gripped her waist more tightly and plunging into her harder. Sakura threw her weight forward as they collapsed onto the ground, Sakura on top as she moved her hips against him in perfect rhythm to his thrusts.

Sakura felt her body starting to reach that familiar peak, Sasuke felt it as well as he pulled her down to meet her lips with his own. Sakura's cry was swallowed by his kiss as she rode out her release. Her body tightening around him sent Sasuke spiraling into his own powerful release as he flipped them over, thrusting into her as hard as he could. Sasuke emptied himself into Sakura as his body stilled against her before collapsing next to her on the floor. The room was silent except for their harsh pants.

Sasuke stood and gently picked Sakura up as he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom and placed her in the bed. He covered her up before climbing in on the other side, pulling her into his arms before joining her in sleep.

A/N: This chapter is short because of the fact the following morning Itasuke will be spending time alone with Sasuke getting to know his father.


End file.
